hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Carock
Carock is the son of Nostrum, and the third-highest ranked member of the Order of the Wizzrobe after his father and the False Goddess Hylia. Physical Characteristics Carock is a male Wizzrobe with pale glowing green eyes and blue feathers. History Gerudo Wars Near the end of the Gerudo Wars, Carock accompanies his father in guiding Link and Lana Valashi in their mission to free the imprisoned Sage Yaraxonal. The Return of Sulkaris In 127 AG, when the Gohma threatens Vigjaro after having already consumed Malkariko, Hylia gives the Wizzrobes an order to awaken Link and the Hylian Wizards from stasis to help King Kazakk and the Hylian army defend the city. After the Gohma are defeated, Link accompanies the Hylian army to Vigjaro Glade, where he later reports to Hylia that he found Princess Tetralyna Zelda V in captivity inside a pocket prison. After recalling Link back to Vigjaro, Hylia orders Carock to bring a detachment of Pyromancers to put Link under stasis, bring the Princess back to her, and wipe out King Kazakk and his army. Carock comes to the Hylian army camp to find the Princess having been freed. Recognising him, Link asks his purpose, to which Carock demands Link why he told him the Princess was in captivity, reveals his mission to Link and attempts to abduct the Princess. However, Zelda manages to run away and reveals to King Kazakk Hylia's order to Carock to wipe out the Hylians, forcing Carock to retreat and reevaluate his plan. When the Zora of Lanayru Province come to the Hylians' aid, Carock orders the accompanying Conjurers to summon Chilfos, even though Hylia hasn't given them the appropriate clearance yet. Amid the chaos of the battle, Carock finds Zelda being guarded by Link, and pursues them. With the aid of the Pyromancers, Carock engages in battle with Link and slowly gains the upper hand, though as he is freezing Link and Zelda inside an ice block, King Kazakk suddenly comes to their aid and stabs him. Wounded, Carock barely manages to teleport back to the Wizzrobe army and orders a full retreat. Carock later reports back to Hylia and attributes his failure to the prophetic power of Princess Zelda, who seemingly knew what his orders were. Angry at Carock for having lost too many men and made an enemy of the King, Hylia immediately resummons him back to Vigjaro. Hero Ability Magic Burn: Randomly increases or drains fatigue of both allied and enemy units. Hero Unit Illusionists Quotes * "A Wizzrobe that devotes his study to that of Illusion is always in danger of being lost to his own deceptions. Many have gone insane mastering the power, losing their perception of the true world as what they warp becomes evermore closer to reality. An Illusionist therefore chooses a person or individual to focus on, to keep their mind bound to reality. Usually the person is someone they grew up with, someone they have put much hope in, someone they see with so much potential. Usually that person means the world to them, more than the real and any illusory one they could ever create." * "A Wizzrobe never judges one by appearances, you have nothing to prove with them. Not to anyone, and not to me. I have always been here for you and always will be." Trivia * Carock's feathers, while naturally blue, turn black when he manifests wings. Category:Order of the Wizzrobe Category:Heroes